The next generation one shot
by TigerLilly123
Summary: This is just a one shot of my first story Next Generation, it's about Teagan's first pregnancy. Hope you like!


"Wait babies…?"

"The sun goes down, the stars come out

And all that counts, is here and now,

My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came"

I pick up the spatula and start using it as a microphone singing and dancing to the radio as the pancakes cook.

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me,

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me"

"Damn…I can't reach" I say exasperated as I try to reach over my big belly to grab a jar off the counter. The sound of chuckling gets my attention the room and I turn around, Harley is leaning in the doorframe. I point the spatula at him and say, "you didn't see a thing"

He smiles and pecks my lips; I smile back and look down at my belly. I'm due in only three days! Mum and dad are coming to district 4 soon so they can see their grandchild, but the closer it gets the more scared I get. I mean what if my baby gets hurt. We've decided not to find out the gender and leave it a surprise. The names if it was a girl would be Emily Jade Odair and if a boy then Jordan Drew Odair.

Harley hands me the icing sugar and I smile at him before placing it down and flipping the pancakes, ever since we've found out I was pregnant I've been spoiled, so this is a big bonus for me!  
Harley quickly ducks out for a moment, and at that exact moment…god decides to let my water brake.

"HARLEY!" I shout holding my belly, starting to panic. He runs back in and looks at me worriedly, "Water…. broke" I say panting, he chuckles

"Water can't brake, dear" he smirks playfully,

I slap his arm as he scoops me up, he smiles and says, "I know what you mean don't worry, we'll get to the hospital in no time"

And when he said that he meant it, I swear we doubled the speed limit, I was surprised that he wasn't pulled over for all of the red lights he ran!

We quickly get into the hospital and it all turns to blur, the nurses, Harley, everyone shouting, it seems to be too much. But the first contraction comes on and I scream, finally shutting them up.

As I'm in labour Harley calls our parents before returning to my side and helping me the whole way.

After 12 excruciatingly painful hours, my little baby was born,

"It's a girl!" the nurse shouted, but then I heard everyone gasp and I look at Harley worriedly.

"And a boy!" the doctor adds smiling, I manage to lift my shaking hand up to my mouth and Harley's eyes widen.

"Twins!" He says to me smiling.

As soon as the babies were weighed and whatnot, I was allowed to hold them. I couldn't help the overwhelming joy spreading through me as I peered down into their eyes, the girls were bright green and the boys were blue.

I handed the girl to Harley and he sat down in awe, I smiled down at my little boy, then the door burst open and my parents were standing there panting. Annie came in quickly with Finnick right behind her, they all crowded around us and laughed,

"Who'd have thought they'd get twins!" Finnick says, dad agrees laughing. Someone fake coughs and I look to the door, I smile watching my younger brother as he walks in holding Skye's hand. Behind her their adopted daughter follows in with Johanna. Their daughter's only 2 and just learnt to walk! But I was astonished to see them both, after they got married they both moved to District 7 so we didn't see them much (although now all of the fences have been brought down so it's more of a country, not 13 districts.)

Liam rushes over to my side and says,

"Rory sends his love"

I smile, ever since Rory turned 18 he went traveling around the world with his girlfriend. Right now he's in Australia! Or…it could be Austria, or Africa? I don't know he goes everywhere!

As everyone starts to coo over my two new beautiful children, and debate who gets to hold them first, I watch them amazed. This is family. My family, and now, two more beautiful children have been added to it.

**Ok, ok, I know. I've haven't been on for ages! And I can't tell you how sorry I am, but I've had major writers bock and decided to take a break from writing. I don't know about the sequel because I honestly have no idea what it could be about. I'm still up for idea's if anyone has any, and if you want to talk I'm most likely going to be on Fanfic a lot more! I hope this one didn't disappoint anyone; I'm trying my best to think of ideas for the sequel! XD**

**~Tigerlilly123**


End file.
